A Tinker's Tale
by AvalonsSword
Summary: This is the story of unrequited love and of one Sparrow Man's quest to make a girl notice him. This is the tale of a Tinker Talent named Phineas T. Kettletree, Esq. aka Bobble, and his adoration of a certain pixie named Tinkerbell.
1. Chapter 1

A Tinker's Tale

Chapter One

As dawn began to pinken the sky, Phineas T Kettletree, Esq. let out a yawn and stretched his lanky limbs. He'd spent the entire night on the willow tree limb, the tree just happened to have a beautiful view, of the Mermaid's Lagoon, and just off to one side of the tree, a small cottage sat.

Shaking off the dew that the Water Talents must have spread across the Hollow just before he awoke, he smiled and adjusted his goggles just slightly. Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his jerkin, he squared his shoulders and alighted from the branch. Today, was the day.

Bobble flew through the sky faster than a sparrow, weaving through trees and flower gardens, dipping down quickly to pick one delicate bloom as early rising Flower Talents shook their fists at him in mock rage. Securing the flower in his belt pouch, he continued on his way.

A soft laugh escaped him as he flew into Tinker's Nook and waved to Clank as he stumbled out of their house.

"Mornin' Clank!" he barely gave him time to mumble out a sleepy "Gmornin' Bobble" and he was off. Landing lightly on his feet, he entered the workshop and tiptoed past Fairy Mary's office. Not that he had much to worry about; He could still hear soft snores coming from beyond her door.

He set about getting the workshop ready for the day. Gathering the items he knew that he and Clank would need to finish off today's work list. As he passed by the table that was between his and Clank's, he pulled out the flower he had purloined on his way in and placed it on Tinkerbell's workbench. His expression softened and he let his hand caress the work surface that Miss Bell used on a daily basis. With a deep sigh and a shake of his head, he started about his work.

"Mornin' Guys!" Bobble looked up from the pile of acorn baskets he'd been working on and nodded to Tinkerbell as she whizzed into the shop.

"Morning Miss Bell" he and Clank said almost in unison.

"Oh! Another one!" Tinkerbell picked up a small rose blossom and raised it to her nose. Inhaling the fragrant bloom, she let out a dreamy sigh and twirled around, her wings beating frantically.

"Did you guys see this?" She showed the rose to Clank and Bobble, who both looked nonplussed. "There's been one here, and on my doorstep, every morning for the past two weeks! It's so exciting. Do you guys have any idea who's doing it?" She placed the rose in her hair and preened before the boys.

"Not a clue…" Bobble mumbled as he picked up a nutdriver and continued working, appearing bored by the whole exchange.

"No Miss Bell, them flowers they've been there befores me and Bobble gets in. "Clank elbowed Bobble in the back as he walked by him, almost knocking Bobble to the ground. He used the table to catch himself and glared back as Clank as he carried out a bundle of twigs, leaving Tinkerbell and Bobble alone.

"Well, I think it's a wonderfully romantic mystery." Tinkerbell said as she picked up her hammer and began banging away on her latest creation.

Bobble rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just something else to keep you flitting around and leaving me and Clank to cover for you with Fairy Mary."  
"What" Tinkerbell turned, hammer in hand, astonished that mild mannered Bobble had said something so accusatory.

"Sorry Tink, I had a long night." Bobble ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Oh, what's wrong Bobble? Clank snoring all night and keeping you awake?" She giggled and Bobble was grateful he had his back to her. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, the sound of her laughter like the tinkling of tiny bells. It's no wonder Queen Clarion named her Tinkerbell.

"Bobble..?" Tink's hand rested on his shoulder, concern marring her brow.

"Ah.. Ah'm fine Miss Bell, I just had my mind on work all night. You know, being a tinker is never a bore." He hoped she didn't catch on to the forced laugh he let out at the end.

"Poor Bobble, all work and no play, you need to take some time off." The sound of Tink's hammer let him know she'd went back to work.

"No vacations around here!" Fairy Mary's booming voice echoed into the workshop. "We're behind schedule as it is."

Bobble turned and looked at Tink, they both exchanged a smile. A smile that told them that according to Fairy Mary, they were _always_ behind schedule.

He continued to covertly watch Tinkerbell as she worked throughout the day. Even when he was lying on the ground, under the wagon, fixing the axle, _again…_he somehow always seemed to look up at the right time, right when she was fluttering by.

"Boy… you've gots it bad." Clank pulled the doors to the shop closed behind him as he and Bobble closed it up for the day. Dusk had already taken over the sky and the stars were just beginning to twinkle.

"Have what?" Bobble said as he unconsciously looked off towards Tinkerbell's cottage.

"Well, Miss Iridessa told Miss Rosetta that Miss Silvermist saw you this mornin' sleepin in the willow outside Tink's house. Game's up my friend, all her girls know you're moonin' over her." Clank clasped him on the back and gave out a hardy laugh.

"I do not! Clank! Miss Bell is just… just…" Bobble stopped in his tracks as he thought of all the words he could use to describe his unrequited lady love.

"Just pretty…an' smart….an' funny…an' knows how ta' make some of tha most amazin' things…" Clank added for him as he started walking down a different path than Bobble, leaving Bobble to stare after him.

"Just tell her already." Clank called back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was running a brush through her sunshine hair humming a pixie drinking dirge when a knock sounded on her door. Brush stopping midstroke, she called over her shoulder…

"Who's there?" looking in the mirror at the reflection of the door.

"Uh, Miss Bell, it's Phineas, umm.. Bobble… might I have a word with ye?" his voice muffled by the door, it was hard for Tink to tell by the tone of his voice what this visit might be about.

Flushed, Tinkerbell stood up quickly and laid the brush down, smoothing her dress, and fluffing her hair. "Sure, come on in Bobble!" she rushed towards the door, and then stopped as it began to open and Bobble appeared. She smiled at him shyly and motioned for him to come on in.

"What's going on Bobble?" Tinkerbell settled on a toadstool chair and motioned for Bobble to take the one across from her.

"Ummm…well… I was wondering…that is, umm… Miss Bell… I have a confession ta make…" Bobble's face started to turn pink as Tinkerbell's continued to smile at him. There was a long pause of silence as Bobble sat looking at her longingly, unable to continue.

"Bobble? You're scaring me… what's….wait! The roses! It's….it's you…. Isn't it?" she looked over to the table next to her bed, where a vase full of roses sat, then back at Bobble's face. She knew. Somewhere inside her, she knew it had been Bobble all along. Her sweet unassuming friend, the one who was always there for her, always helping, always ready to lend a hand, always… Bobble. The thought warmed her inside to think he'd been leaving the flowers for her.

Bobble took Tinkerbell's silence as a sign of disapproval. Deflated, ready to admit defeat, Bobble lowered his eyes to the floor, unwilling to let her see the sadness her rejection was going to cause him.

"Yes…" he said, almost a sad whisper.

A tiny delicate hand upturned his chin and his eyes beheld the sight that had haunted his dreams and every waking thought. The beautiful pixie with golden hair and the clearest blue eyes.

"Bobble…really?" Tink's hand still resting lightly under his chin, moved upward to ruffle his hair. She tilted her head just slightly, as if she were surmising what Bobble was thinking.

"Yes…" Why couldn't he say something else! Tink stepped away and turned her back to him, trying to control her frustration and her excitement.

"I'll just…I'll take my leave now…" Bobble started towards the door, but Tink caught his hand before he could touch the doorknob.

"No, Bobble, it's sweet. Thank you." She said, still holding his hand.

Bobble looked at her, down at their entwined hands, and then back at her beautiful face, astonishment registering across his features.

"You mean it's…" he started

"Wonderful…I think its sweet Bobble, thank you." She finished, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

And in that one sweet kiss, Bobble lost his heart. He felt giddy, worse than the time he and Clank had stolen the rum from the ship in Pirate's Cove. He was completely drunk, and his drink of choice was Tinkerbell.

"Good night Bobble." Tink said softly as she opened the door, her smile never wavering.

"Good night, My Bell." He smiled shyly, taking his exit, soaring up into the sky and letting out a loud "WHOOHOO" of joy and victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"SHE LIKES ME CLANK! SHE LIKES MEEEEEEEEEE!!" Bobble shouted as he flew through the doorway of their shared abode.

"Huh?" Clank managed to mumble before rolling back over and start snoring again from his precarious position on the bottom bunk bed.

"I said, ye great oaf, that Miss Bell LIKES me." Bobble flew in a circle around the room, still euphoric from Tinkerbell's kiss.

"Of course she likes you Bobble, we all like you." Clank yawned and threw his arm over his eyes, as if to block out the noise his roommate was making.

"Not like that ratchet brain, she L.I.K.E.S. ME" Bobble, landing on both feet before the bunk beds, placed a hand proudly on his chest and bowed to his companion as he enunciated the word "like" so Clank might understand.  
Clank rose up with a mighty "umpfh!" and proceeded to hit his forehead on the top bunk edge.

"Oouch!" Rubbing his now red forehead, he squinted his eyes and looked up at his friend, preening like a male peacock around the room.

"Oh, you mean she fancies you? Yeah, we all knew that." Clank stood up, scratched his rump and stretched his arms again.

Bobble whirled around as what Clank said registered with him.

"Who's we?" Adjusting his goggles nervously.

"Well…" Clank yawned again "pretty much everyone working in our workshop…the girls Tink hangs out with, umm... the dust keepers…I even heard the Minister of Autumn talking to The Minister of Spring about you and Tinkerbell and how "Sweet" it was. Clank used his hands to make a bird wing flapping motion. It was precisely at that moment an acorn kettle whirled across the room and smacked Clank square in the chest.

"CLANK ya big idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner… everyone in Pixie Hollow must know by now." Bobble ran a hand nervously through his hair. Had everyone been covertly watching him and Tinkerbell, talking behind the backs of their hands about the two love struck fairies? Bobble wasn't sure, but he felt incredibly insecure at that moment.

"Well excuse meee, Mr. Romantical!" Clank stood up and went for the door. "Geeze, you should take this a good sign."  
"Clank, ya just don't understand, I… I didn't want… that is… I didn't want to do anything to make Miss Bell…oh!" Bobble; unable to form the words he wanted to say just turned his back as he friend left him alone in their home.

Bobble sat down at the table, pushing aside a project Clank had been working on. Propping himself up on an elbow, his mind immediately went to his rendezvous with Tinkerbell. His hand rubbed against his cheek, the cheek she'd kiss.

"It's so…so…wonderful." He whispered.

Tinkerbell leaned against the closed door as Phineas left, hearing his whoop of happiness, a smile crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around herself. Spinning in a giddy circle, she landed in a heap on the floor giggling.

"It's so….so wonderful." She whispered, her mind going a million miles a minute, going over everything. Each time Bobble had helped her with a project, each time he had walked her home at night or met her on the way to the workshop in the morning. Their gazes meeting over a workbench and them both smiling. It all made so much sense now.

She stood up and shook herself off and headed for the door. She needed some advice from someone who'd been through this sort of thing. She'd never been courted before. How was she to act? To respond to Bobble? What was considered polite? Unacceptable?

As she flew across the meadow in the twilight, she debated which of her friends she could talk to. Who would give her the best advice? Finally, she decided on Rosetta.

Heading straight for Rosetta's flower patch, she called out to her friend.

"Rosetta? It's Tinkerbell"

A beautiful bloom, the color of cherry blossoms, opened and out stepped Rosetta. The dainty beauty smiled at her friend and beckoned her to her.

"What's up lazytop? It's awfully late to be out." Rosetta looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly.

"Rosetta…it's…something amazing has happened." Tinkerbell started, her words running together, she began talking faster than Vidia could fly.

"YouseeBobblecametoseemeandwellhekindalikesmealotandhe'sbeenleavingmerosesandIreallykindoflikehimandI'mnotsurehowtoreacttohiscourting." Getting it out as fast as she could, she let out a deep sigh and watched Rosetta absorb it all.

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down sugar. What's this about Bobble?" Rosetta took Tink's hand and they settled themselves into the cool grass to talk.

"He likes me, really likes me." Tinkerbell looked down at the dewy blades of grass; suddenly her shoes had become fascinating.

"Awww, isn't that just sweet! Sugah, it's ok. Do you like him?" Rosetta tilted her head just slightly, gauging Tink's reaction to her question.

"Well, yes, of course, I always have, I just, I didn't think, I did." Tinkerbell stuttered. Rosetta patted her hand in a motherly way and smiled a knowing smile.  
"Darlin', it's ok. This happens. You just don't worry about what your friends think. You're in love little lazytop. And it's a beautiful wonderful thing. And Bobble, he's such a little charmer." She winked at Tink and laughed softly.

"Go on now sugar, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day." Rosetta stood up, pulling Tink up with her and giving her a pat on the back.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but sweet dreams Tink." Rosetta fluttered off to her flowerbed and left Tink standing there, thinking.

Tink stood looking at the stars for a long time before she started home. Rosetta was right, she needed to just let things flow and go with it. With another sigh, she landed lightly on her doorstep. Almost landing right on another rose blossom. Picking up the bloom, she held it to her chest and inhaled its fragrance.

"Bobble." She turned and looked out into the darkness, hoping to make out the lanky figure of the Sparrow Man who'd charmed her.

"Bobble?" She called, her voice carrying on the winds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Bobble?"_ a sweet whisper on the wind blew through the windows of his home and swirled around his bed.

"Hmmm….Tink?" half asleep, he rose up slowly rubbing his eyes, immediately reaching for his goggles.

"_Bobble…oh…Bobble."_ The wind carried to him again. Stumbling half asleep to the window, he let the breeze wash over him. Looking up at the starry night sky, he smiled.

"Good night my sweet Tink." He whispered softly before returning to bed.

Snuggled deep within the covers of her bed, on the edges of sleep, she heard his voice.

"Good night, my sweet Tink." Carried on the winds and tucked her in for a night of wistful dreaming.

As Tinkerbell entered the workshop the next day, she noticed immediately that Clank was not there. Bobble however, was hip deep in wagon repairs. She didn't want to bother him for something as trivial as to ask where Clank had gotten off to. So she set about her day, and what a day she had planned. She was making a new acorn gatherer for Fawn and had promised to have it finished two days ago.

"Good Mornin' Miss Bell." Bobble caught her attention and she gasped when she looked up and saw him.

Hip leaned rakishly against the wagon, arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted just slightly, so that the blue of his eyes almost seared her soul.

"Good morning Bobble." Tink's wings flapped like a hummingbird's as she crossed the shop and landed in front of him.

"I…I…" she started, reaching out to take both his hands.

"Me either…" he tried to finish for her.

Before either of them knew it, Tinkerbell had her arms draped over Bobble's shoulders, toying with his chestnut hair. Bobble's arms were wrapped around Tinkerbell's waist possessively. He spun her around one good time. She laughed and giggled, but their eyes never left each other. Lightly landing on their feet, Bobble lowered his head to hers, their eyes still locked. Tink's slowly lowered and her cheeks blushed prettily. Bobble leaned in for the kiss. The kiss. The first kiss of true love.

Their lips met, soft and chaste. But their arms tightened around each other, determined not to lose this moment.

"I'm crazy in love with you Tinkerbell." Phineas managed with a ragged breath when the kiss finally ended.

"And I'm in love with you too Phineas. I didn't think…I never thought that we…us…? She started before she leaned in again for another kiss.

"Mmmhmmmm…." Bobble said between their lips.

A crashing sound brought them out of their fog. Looking up they both saw Clank standing there with a pile of kettles at his feet, a look of total astonishment on his face for about 2 split seconds.

"That's it! That's the way to do it!" Whoohoo!!" He began clapping. Which in turn got the attention of every other fairy who had been either walking by or in another workshop. All eyes were on Tink and Bobble, entwined in each other's arm.

A few snickers came from the crowd, causing Tinkerbell's anger to begin to boil. She held on to Bobble's hand and they both, with heads held high, left the group of curious onlookers.

"_Poor lad… she'll break his heart."_

"_I thought she and Terrance the dust keeper was an item?"_

"_Oh no, she's much too "Good" for a lowly dust keeper"_

"_Poor Bobble."_

Clank stood by and listened to all he could stand before he turned around and bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP! THEY ARENT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS! Aren't you all supposed to be working or something?" One hand resting on his hip, the other pointing at the crowd of gawkers who'd gathered.

Bobble leading the way, Tink's tiny hand clutched tightly within his own, he flew towards Cherry Blossom Heights, spring being their favorite season. Landing on a tree branch and giving his lady love time to get her footing, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of it.

"Oh my." Tink's other hand pressed against her chest as her eyes widened at Bobble's romantic gesture.

"Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe you were saying something to me Miss Bell. Something about running away in the night and spending a night on the beach watching the stars with me?" still holding her hand, his eyes never left her face.  
"I…I most certainly was not! I was…well I know what *I* was doing." Tink blushed as the thoughts of what they had been doing whirled around in her mind.

"Ahh yes, the kissing." Bobble smiled at her roguishly. "We could always find someplace quieter to continue that…if you'd like." He looked out around the meadow, watching fairies go to and fro; Pixie Hollow was never a quiet place.

"Actually Bobble, I was hoping…rather, I was going to ask you." Tink started getting his attention back on her and only her.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date for Queen Clarion's masquerade ball?" She got a little pouty mouth look on her face, hoping he wouldn't turn her down. This would be her first dance since arriving.

"Why, my darling Bell, It would be my extreme honor to escort you and make an absolute fool out of myself dancing with you. I'm a tinker talent, not a dancing one." He winked at her as he pulled her close for another quick kiss.

"Surprise me with your costume. Somehow, I have a feeling what it will be, but don't tell me, I want to be surprised." He said as they landed on the ground and began to walk down a footpath.

"Surprise? I like surprises." Tinkerbell smiled, they were still holding hands, walking down the street like any normal fairy couple. This felt so…strange…exotic, and right. A gamut of feelings ran through her as she thought of her little Sparrow Man, walking beside her whistling happily, holding her hand.

"So, you can be ready by the weekend for the ball, right?" She asked softly as they continued to walk.

"Of course My Bell. I'll speak with Bobbin later and see what she can whip up for us. She's amazing with tailoring and sewing, that she is."


End file.
